A new beginning
by shadowrider97
Summary: What if, instead of his old crew, Luffy made his out of the Eleven Supernovas. Follow the greatest pirate crew of all time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey there everybody! Shadow here! I promise I'll get Brotherly Love moving along but I really really _really_ wanted to write this because I've always thought it would be interesting. Without further ado, begin!

**Prologue**

The two figures moved through the darkness. They were beyond exhausted as they hurried through the streets. Their stomachs growled loudly, echoing in the night silence.

"It's been days since we've eaten," said one of them.

"I know, but we're almost there. We'll get something to eat and head out."

"What are we even **doing **here?" Asked the first.

"If I want to be the best shipwright in the world, I have to surpass the best." Said the second figure as he lead the way up the street. "And that person is, or at least **was**, Tom-sama. If I want to surpass him, I have to understand him first. To do that, I have to follow in his footsteps, starting from the very beginning." He paused for a moment. "You know, you don't have to be here. This is my dream, not yours."

His companion was already shaking his head. "Not a chance. We're brothers, so we have to stick together. Besides, I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Maybe there are strong swordsman out here?"

"In the East Blue? Not likely."

He was interrupted as marines suddenly swarmed out from the alleyways, surrounding them. Cursing they moved back to back.

"We can't fight," whispered the swordsman as his sickles slid out from where they were hidden. "We're seriously outnumbered and we're tired and hungry. It's suicide!"

The other said nothing as the marines moved inward.

000000

The giant laughed heartily with his newfound friends. He hadn't meant to stop the pirate invasion, but fate was strange that way. Usopp laughed and went on and on about how he had found out about the treachery of Kaya's butler and stopped the pirate attack, with assistance of course.

The giant placed his twin chests on deck of the ship they had given him in thanks for his service.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asked Kaya from the beach.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." Replied the giant. "I'll leave the protection of the village in Usopp's capable hands, though!"

"I won't let you down!" Called the sniper.

They waved as the Going Merry sailed out of sight.

000000

The man slid his three swords back into their sheaths. Yet another pirate crew taken down. "Excellent job, Mr. 1," called his partner.

"These guys weren't anything special, Ms. All-Sunday," he replied.

"Well it's good your done, because we just got our next job from the boss."

"Already? Fine then, let's go."

She only smirked before turning and following her partner.

000000

"Captain! There is an island ahead!"

The man didn't reply as he simply continued to shuffle his cards. "Jaya..." he whispered. He suddenly stood. "Prepare to dock!"

Suddenly, straw strands extended out in front of him. He placed his cards on them and began to study the images. He looked puzzled for a moment before he nodded.

"This is where we shall wait!" His crew stared at him in confusion. "We will wait for another before we continue onward."

000000

The boy sat in a chair in the office. In front of him sat a very tall man and an old geezer.

"Excellent job brat," said the geezer with a laugh. "Didn't think you'd be able to do it!"

"He's right," said the tall man. "You've been invaluable to us."

"Only doing my job, sir," replied the boy with a smile.

"Well, we've got another one for you," said the geezer, suddenly serious.

"When do I start?"

000000

"Come on!" Said the girl, anger giving her energy. The boat dipped slightly as she moved around in agitation.

The man only chuckled. "Don't worry girly, we'll catch him."

"Ya! He's gonna pay for what he's done! Do you have any food?"

The man suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu

000000

The man gave a puff on his cigar as he stared at the island in front of him. He watched as water sprayed down from the fountain in the center of the city.

"Father, shall we dock?" Inquired one of his men.

He grinned evilly. "Yes, and we'll take over all the crime in this town!"

000000

The boy regarded the snow covered castle calmly. This would be his new home, and his new research lab. It would do nicely.

And there weren't any other doctors either. That meant no competition.

He smirked.

000000

The boy from the Long-Arm tribe played his music as he moved through the graveyard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the zombies watching him.

"Can I help you?" asked a fat man with weird makeup who stood in the road ahead.

The Long-Arm smiled. "Do you need a new security guard? Because the ones you have kinda suck." With that, he blew one last note and all the zombies exploded.

The fat man appraised him. "Follow me."

000000

"Are you heading out, Luffy?" Asked Makino.

"Yep!" replied the boy in the boat. "I'm gonna make my pirate crew and become the Pirate King! I'm thinking I'm gonna have about ten people. Wait, with me that makes eleven!"

"I'm sure that whoever they are, they'll shine as bright as a supernova!" Said the woman happily. She paused as she watched the boy sail away after knocking out the King of the Coast. "You know, that has a nice ring to it. The Eleven Supernovas."

**END**

All right! For those of you who like that, more is on the way! By the way, for those of you who realized who they all are and got the Baroque Works thing, I've just moved all the officer agents down a notch, not gotten rid of them. As always, REVIEW! Also, I may accept OCs later for villains. If I do, I'll say so, so until then hold onto them.


	2. Chapter 2

For the sanity of all involved, I'm just gonna skip the Alvida part. Everyone knows what happened and if you don't, WATCH THE FREAKIN' SHOW!

**Chapter 1: the "Demon Duo"**

"Hey Luffy, do you have any idea where we're going?" Asked Coby from his spot on their little raft. "The island we're going to has a marine base! If they find you, you'll be arrested! And to make things worse, I hear the legendary 'Demon Duo' of the South Blue are imprisoned there!"

"'Demon Duo?'" Asked Luffy in confusion. "Who are they?"

"You've never heard of the 'Demon Duo'!" Shouted the pink haired boy. "They're two terrifying pirates from the South Blue! It was big news when they came to the East Blue! How could you not know that!"

Luffy only shrugged in reply. Suddenly, the straw hat boy grinned widely. "Legendary, huh? Then they must be really strong! I want them on my crew!"

"Are you crazy! They'll kill you!" Coby was definitely letting his coward show.

"If they try, I'll just beat them up!" With that, Luffy turned to watch as the little island ahead of them grew larger.

000000

Luffy leapt out of the raft as soon as it hit the dock. "Yeah, we're finally in the marine town! Ahead of them was a sloping hill, at the peak of which sat the marine base. Houses were built along the slope, but their was a large main street leading straight from the dock to the base. "You said those demon guys were locked up in the base, right?" Luffy asked Coby, who gave a nervous nod in reply. "Yosh! Then that's where we'll start!" With that, he sprinted down the road towards the base with the pink haired boy following behind him.

000000

"Now where are those guys?" Asked Luffy as he jumped up and peered over the wall of the marine base.

"They won't be kept out here, they'll be locked up in the cells or something!" Explained Coby in exasperation.

"There they are! Oh wait, there's only one..."

"Oh ya right! Only an idiot would tie up a prisoner OUTSIDE of the- THAT'S KILLER OF THE 'DEMON DUO'!" Screamed Coby as he looked out over the wall.

Tied up to a post was a man with a blue and white helmet with holes poked in it. Out of the back grew a length of long, spiky blonde hair. He had on a black shirt with white pooka dots and beaded jeans. (A/N: I think that's the style. Whatever those Native American looking jeans are called). Across his waist was tied a red sash.

"If we untie those ropes, he can get free right?" Asked Luffy, effectively killing the fearful mood as they stared at the man.

"What are you saying?!" Screamed Coby. "He'll just turn around and kill you!"

"Nope, 'cause I'm strong!" Said Luffy like an idiot.

"Hey you," called a voice from down below. They turned to look over at the man tied to the post. "Come over here." Luffy hopped the fence and walked over to him. "You have to save Kid," he muttered. "They've got him locked up in a cell down below where he can't get out. They locked him up in sea prism stone shackles from Navy HQ so he can't use his powers. You've gotta help him!"

Luffy didn't answer as he stared down at the man. Finally, he spoke. "Are you really all that strong?"

Killer seemed taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Are you strong? I mean, you got caught by the marines and all so I want to know if you're really all that strong."

Killer was quiet as he regarded that boy before him. "That was a fluke. We were exhausted and hunger, and they ambushed us."

"I asked if you were strong."

"Let me out of here, and find out. Of course, I need my blades first."

Luffy grinned widely. "Great! Join my pirate crew!"

The prisoner seemed even more shocked than before. "Say what?"

"Join my pirate crew!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"'Cause then I'll let you out! They'll kill you if I don't."

"Listen, I follow Kid, and no one else!"

"Is he strong?"

"He's even stronger than me!"

"Great! Than he can join too!"

The prisoner was beginning to think that the boy wasn't entirely there. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"All right! So if I set you free, you'll join right?"

Killer stared at him for a second before answering slowly. "I'll talk to Kid, but no promises."

"Yosh! Then I'll let you out and go find this Kid person! Um, where is he?"

"Big door to the right, all the way to the end," replied the swordsman as he pointed his chin towards the base.

Luffy nodded before pulling back his fist and shattering the post that Killer was attached to in a single punch. "Coby! Give him some food and help him find his swords!" With that, Luffy charged off in the direction Killer had indicated.

"Are you on his crew?" Asked the man as he stood up shakily, to which Coby shook his head in fear. "I can see why. The blonde idiot has my swords. Let's go."

000000

Eustass Kid sat in the cell, half starved with the sea stone cuffs on his wrists sapping his strength. As much as he hated to admit it, this was the end. So much for his dream. So much for his livelihood. He was going to die here, I some cell like a-

"Are you Kid?" Asked a voice, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see and boy with messy black hair, a sleeveless red shirt, blue shorts, and a straw hat on his head and a scar under his eye.

At the same time, Luffy stared at a boy with spiky red hair, pale skin, and red lips. He had on black pants with yellow lizard print and red fringe on the bottoms, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash tied around his waist. Gold bangles hung on his wrists and a slim bandolier wrapped around his left shoulder and attaching to his waist. Above the sash was a green belt with a large gold buckle. On his head were a pair of square shaped goggles. Over his shoulders was draped a large furry captain's coat with spikes on the shoulders, that he only had his right arm in for some strange reason. His arms were locked together with a pair of shackles.

"And if I am?" Replied the red haired man.

"The guy tied to the post outside said that you'd join my pirate crew if I helped you escape!"

Kid just stared at him. "Say what?"

"You're gonna join my pirate crew!"

"Screw that!" He yelled. Luffy frowned. "Why the hell would I do something so stupid! I'm going to be the greatest shipwright in the world! I don't need you!"

Luffy broke out in a grin. "Great! The Pirate King deserves nothing less than the very best!"

Kid stared at the boy with the straw hat. _Did he just say Pirate King? _He shook his head. "Ya right! Like a weakling like you could ever be the Pirate King!"

"What did you say?!" Asked Luffy angrily.

"Kid!" yelled a voice from down the hall. They turned to see Killer running towards them with these weird box things around his arms and some rice balls. "There you are!"

"Where's Coby?" asked Luffy.

"I sent him back. I didn't want him getting all mixed up in this."

"Killer, is it true you promised this idiot that if he freed us we'd join his crew?" Asked Kid angrily.

"I said we'd think about it." With that, Killer flicked his wrists and a pair of sickles swung out of the boxes on his arms and he sliced through the bars of the cage and then he pulled out a key to release the shackles. He handed the red head the rice balls as the boy stood and rubbed his wrists. He accepted them gratefully.

"Great! Now join my crew!" Yelled Luffy.

"Like hell!" screamed Kid.

"There they are!" yelled a voice from the hall that Killer and Coby had emerged from. They all turned to see a group of marines turn the corner and run towards them. At their head was a massive man with an axe for an arm. As one, most of the group readied their guns. With a curse, Kid flicked his wrist and the guns launched backwards and slammed into their owners, sending flying into the wall as Killer moved forward and beat down those few who had drew swords. The axe hand moved back to join the second, and larger, wave of marines that had just followed them around the corner.

"Just when we'd escaped..." Muttered Kid.

Luffy was still grinning at them like he didn't have a care in the world. "So you'll join my crew?"

"Ya," scoffed Kid sarcastically. "If we get out of this, why not?"

"Yay!" With that, Luffy turned around and began pumping his arms back and forth, each swing extending his arm further and further outward until he had a massive blur of limbs. "**GUM GUM GATLING!**" In two seconds flat, the only conscious people in the hallway were the four of them, three of whom were starring at the fourth in shock. "Let's go!" Yelled the rubber boy as he ran off towards the docks.

"Well you did say," grumbled Killer as he ran to catch up with his new captain.

"I was joking! Hey!" Yelled Kid as he ran after them. Coby simply fainted on the spot.


End file.
